Ghost Lantern
|rateoffire = 21 |capacity = 1 |mobility = 12 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 230 |Level required = 19 |image = Ghost Lantern-0.png|Appearance Ghost lantern icon.png|Kill Icon |released = 10.6.0 |attribute = |theme = Ghost themed |number = 176 }} The Ghost Lantern is a Heavy weapon added in the 10.6.1 update. Appearance The weapon takes the form of a lantern in the shape of the face of a purple ghost, with glowing green eyes on the top section and on the bottom section, and a handle on top. When fired, the "mouth" of the lantern opens and releases a blue ghost-like projectile, revealing extendable rods that act like the teeth of the lantern and contains a rotating orb, until it closes again. Strategy This weapon is capable of a 1 shot kill as of the new update. It have an extremely slow fire rate, a fair capacity but no reload, and average mobility. Tips * This weapon is an excellent choice for closed corridors such as the main hallway in silent school or the changing rooms in Pool Party as it is very hard to avoid the big ghosts. * Never use this weapon at long ranges as it has a bullet travel time, and the ghost will disappear after a while. * This weapon is very powerful as of the 13.1.0 update, with its damage buffed back to a 1 shot kill. * This weapon does travel through walls, so if you see a name tag over a wall that you are near, fire and hopefully get a kill. * This weapon has a slow fire rate. After you fire it, switch to another weapon and use that weapon until you can fire again. * This weapon is one of the best Block Crash weapons in the game because it destroys tons of blocks at once if used correctly. * Switch to another weapon when fired, as the slow charging time can make a user vulnerable. * The weapon is useful for guarding choke points, hallways, and specific points on the map, especially in Point Capture and Flag Capture maps, as the slow moving projectile prevents attackers from proceeding. Counters * Pick-off its users at long range. It will not hit you at long range because the ghost breaks after a while. Plus, you can see the ghost a long way so you can easily avoid it. * Try not to get near its projectiles, since you may be killed. * Don't get in close range (unless doing so from behind). Rocket jump or use a melee to get out of the situation. * Use flamethrowers, Ninja Shurikens, or whatever other weapons are good at an emergency situation. At the worst-case scenario, use this weapon, or the Soulstone, yourself. If you are good with snipers, no- scope the Ghost Lantern user. * Attack the user from behind. * Use the atrocious fire rate as your advantage, allowing you to dodge its projectiles (provided you maintain its distance). * Rocket jump to avoid the ghost. * Avoid areas with tight corners. * In somewhat open areas, a player can use a weapon with the "Slows Down Target" attribute such as the Icicle Minigun (PG3D) or the Frost Beam Spell to prevent the user from approaching, making the ghosts very easy to dodge even with rapid fire. * Try to attack from the side of the user as the Ghost lantern also doubles as a shield from projectile-based weapons like the Barrier Rifle, or the Laser Disc Thrower. *Using the Reflector (Gadget) can kill the user although be mindful about your health and armor too. Skins Recommended Maps * Silent School * Coliseum * Mining Camp Equipment Setups Have a backup weapon, or a long-ranged weapon ready when the weapon is fired. Trivia * This weapon has one of the slowest firing rates ever. Only the Charge Cannon, Easter Bazooka, Big Buddy (PG3D), and their reskins fire slower. * This weapon is based on the ghost lantern from the Legend of Zelda. * When fired, it fires a ghost-like projectile similar to the Ghast from the game Minecraft. * It is one of only three Heavy weapons in the game to have the ability to fire through walls, the others being the Laser Minigun and Soulstone. * This weapon is so far one of the 3 guaranteed one shot kills. The others being Big Buddy and Soulstone. The Circus Cannon, Rocket Launcher, and Apocalypse have been nerfed so it is not a guaranteed one shot. * This weapon can also kill a player if that player is very close to the projectile but not completely in its way. * In the 12.5.0 update, this weapon was given a fire rate penalty as a solution to the 'swipe-firing' glitch, or the so-called 'quick switch'. ** This penalty doesn't only apply to this weapon, but others that also have long cooldowns per shot (e.g. Big Buddy). * It now has the "Clan Weapon" counterpart: the Soulstone. * In the 16.4.0 update, it now has two more custom skins that does not require a league to obtain. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Wall Break Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Featured Articles Category:Epic